For Kaldur
by Orla3777
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or BB. After M'gann's attack on Kaldur putting him in a coma, he was taken to a safe place, the home of Terry McGinnis Wayne, the son of Batman. Under the spirtual healing and watchful eyes of Terry, Conner, and company. Kaldur just may come back and be all right again soon. ConxTer. Kalx? No Flames. Check out the poll.


Here's a new oneshot. I hope you enjoy and review.

For Kaldur

Within the Black Manta's underwater headquarters, a thin figure moved around the halls effortlessly and without error. He knew where he was going and knew who he was going to face once he was there.

Coming upon a certain door, his destination, it opened for him with the company he excepted inside: Black Manta, Tigeress, and a catatonic Kaldur'ahm laying on a medical bed.

The dark-skinned Atlantean and the dark-haired woman turned at the sound of the door opening, seeing the intruder, a young man. His very slightly long hair was ebony black. His eyes were covered by a narrow domino mask, very much like Nightwing's and Robin's. He wore boots that came to his knees, pants with a utility belt, a jacket of strong but light material, and a form-fitting t-shirt, all in black except for the red sharp bat symbol on the t-shirt. He was tall for someone his age but not the tallest around, and he was lithe. He stood confidently with his hands on his hips without fear in enemy territory.

They knew who this intruder was, though he was barely seen, except for those who resided in Gotham City. He was Beyond, the son of Batman, Cadmus's Project Batman Beyond, and the Superboy's best friend (and possible new love but so far no evidence). It was the Superboy who lead Batman to the boy five years ago and brought him into the world.

Beyond was a bit different from most of the heroes, according to the Gotham criminals. He saw each bad guy as complex, that there was still a speck of goodness in everyone. He showed compassion for who turn to evil because of their pain. After catching them, Beyond went out of his way to see each and every one of them just to understand why they do the things that they do. The only villain he hated was Joker, the Crown Prince of Crime who nearly killed his brother, the Red Hood. The rumor was he was terrified of clowns anyway, and he believed that any goodness in Joker was too small to reach, even for his sidekick, Harley Quinn. The other possible hatred is for Cadmus for stealing him from the man that was supposed to be his birth father, killing his parents, and what they did to Superboy.

Black Manta could only guess why he was here, underwater and at the mercy of criminals. It had something to do with his son. He stopped Tigress from attacking the hero.

"Beyond, I presume?" he greeted.

"Black Manta, Tigress," Beyond said in return as he walked inside toward the occupied bed. The door closed behind him, locking it, and turning on the sound proof. Beyond didn't even flinched.

He stopped right at Kaldur'ahm bedside and place a gentle, mothering hand on his forehead.

"Are you here for Kaldur'ahm?" asked Black Manta.

"Only to save him. His mind was wiped by Miss Martian, while gaining intelligence from him. This… habit has been happening for a while now. Doing this to your son has put her in a state of shock, since he was still an old friend."

"Can you save him?" Tigress questioned with a bit of hope.

"I'm not sure, but I will try. More importantly, he would safer with me, so he could recover fully if I can get him back," Beyond answered.

Another rumor that Beyond took on a little bit of a spiritual outlook to add to his open mind. He believed in spiritual healing, aromatherapy, and connecting with nature for peace. While his father was hard core on justice, he was bend on embracing life as he brought justice.

He could be Kaldur'ahm's only chance.

He could not trust a Martian or any psychic working on Justice League or the Light. Beyond worked with Batman while being his own person, fighting the good fight on his rules. Batman may gave chances and may never kill, but he never seemed to care personally for them like his son seemed to.

"You may take him. Just heal him please. If… no, when he comes to, let him know he can choose his own life: with me, with Aquaman, or to a peaceful life. No matter his path, he is my son, and I am proud of him, even if he is Nightwing's mole."

Tigress gasped at the last part.

"You are a good father for that. To love him, despite him fighting against you, is a sure sign of it. Right now, he deserves for someone to take care of him," Beyond said, disconnecting the wires attached to Kaldur'ahm and taking his arm to lift him on his back. He was a little heavy, but Beyond could manage.

Beyond carried him out carefully. Miraculously or maybe Black Manta gave orders, there were no run-ins with the troops. He could get back to his ship at a steady, easily pace.

Once on his submarine ship, Beyond laid Aqualad on the medical bed inside, securing him, and went to the wheel. He drove away from Black Manta's headquarters, keeping in mind to update the father on his son's condition and praying he could do something for the brave, wounded undercover hero.

* * *

Beyond made it to his home, a house that rested outside of Gotham City borders on the coastline. It was a large place, meant for him and his young half-brother, Matt, as well as anyone who is or becomes family. It was high tech, especially in security, but at the same time, it was also eco-friendly. The front yard was the beach, the backyard is the forest, and a lush flower garden (with a few fruit trees) of Beyond's work. It was isolated from Gotham, untouched by its crime, while it was also close enough to be able to get food, necessaries, and luxuries. It was all in the genius of Warren McGinnis, Beyond's suppose-to-be birth father, the man who raised him and his birth son, Matt.

Once inside, Beyond carried Kaldur'ahm into a room on the bottom floor onto a comfortable medical bed with wheels so that the Atlantean could be moved outside to listen to the ocean and get fresh air for a period of time. The young hero connected his patient to machines and an IV to sustain him.

Once Kaldur'ahm was secured and stable, Beyond left the room, only to return now as Terry Wayne, wearing civilian clothes and holding a beautifully decorated green, blue, and gold box that contained all that he needed for healing.

Terry wasn't sure if his abilities or even spiritual healing itself was the answer to help a mind torn apart. The mind is always a mystery… to normal humans anyway. Another possible way would be having a help of a telepathic, but Martian Manhunter was in space on trial, Miss Martian was the cause of this damaged so she couldn't be trusted, and Terry's last known telepathic by the name of Raven had to be a last resort, so Black Manta would warm up to idea if there was no choice.

Terry took a deep breath, hoping this will work. He opened the box he set on the nightstand by Kaldur'ahm's body. Inside of it was seven, different, smooth, round gemstones and a bag of more gems for different purposes.

"All right, Kaldur, I will start the treatment. We're not giving up on you."

It was time.

Terry started at the first chakra power point, the root chakra, placing a bloodstone at the center of Kaldur's pelvis, to help the flow of both life energy and blood and make a connection to the physical world.

At the second chakra power point, the sacral hara chakra, Terry placed a carnelian an inch above the bloodstone to give Kaldur energy, strength, and protect his stomach so he could eat when he wakes.

At the third chakra power point, the solar plexus chakra, Terry placed a citrine on Kaldur's stomach to purify, calm, soothe him.

At the fourth chakra power point, the heart chakra, Terry placed a rose quartz at the center of Kaldur's breastbone and took an emerald from the bag to join it for double power, so that he would have inner peace and reopen his heart to love after the heartbreak and then the permanent lost of Tula (Aquagirl).

At the fifth chakra power point, the throat chakra, Terry placed an aquamarine at Kaldur's neck to reduce fluid retention and bring serenity.

At the sixth chakra power point, the third eye chakra, Terry placed a celestine at the center of Kaldur's brow to open his sight and hearing so he could hear the outside world.

At the seventh chakra point, the crown chakra, Terry placed an amethyst spirit quartz at Kaldur's crown to balance his mind and merge him with his higher self.

Once all the gems were placed and aligned in their correct positions, Terry sighed, "Done."

With talking to him, the open atmosphere, and the gems working their magic, Kaldur'ahm could hopefully gather his mind together to come back. There may be some memory problems, but they would cross that bridge when they get to it. Right now, the goal was to least bring the Atlantean out of this coma.

While looking over his patient's stats on the machine, a pair of strong, muscular arms encased his lithe figure, pulling him to a larger, firm body behind him.

"Have I mentioned before that you look hot when you work?" a familiar voice questioned while he felt a chin rest on his thin shoulder.

"Yes, you have plenty of times, and you like to distract me from my work. Fortunately, you restrain yourself when it's very important. How long were you standing there?"

"Just when you were putting the emerald and the rose quartz on Kaldur's chest. You were really into it. You could usually hear me when I come home."

Terry laughed softly before turning himself around in those arms to snuggle into the warm body. "Welcome home, Conner."

Conner, aka Superboy, had been living here at his boyfriend's home since Mt. Justice was destroyed. Ever since their relationship got serious, Conner had come here often. It was just like home to him. Before the mountain was destroyed, he was thinking of moving in with Terry. While he would miss the Cave, he felt even more content here with his boyfriend.

"How is he?" Conner asked, reluctantly letting Terry go to look over his brother and former leader.

"Stable and I can feel the gems working their parts. It may take a while, but it may work. If this doesn't work, we may have to enlist Raven's help."

Conner nodded. At first, he would have thought spiritual healing was all bunch of nonsense, but he had witness some of Terry's work with it. Now he believed in his boyfriend's abilities.

If it doesn't work, he knew Raven would be able to save him. She was the one who fixed Project Match, his older brother, Kendall. She fixed his damaged mind caused by his own DNA.

Right now, he didn't care how it was done, he wanted Kaldur saved.

Conner knew about the deep undercover mission Kaldur and Nighwing worked on since it started. He accidentally caught the conversation with his super hearing. He was worried but kept up the acting. He knew Kaldur was suffering from all this and wanting it to be over. The Superboy had to admit that though having Artemis joined him to help was a good idea, but making it so that he killed her was taking it too far. He hated how the team was talking about pay back and how he had to go along with it, pretending to hate his brother. The moment he knew what M'gann did to Kaldur, he told Terry who decided to get retrieved him to heal him.

He tried to protect everyone from M'gann by not telling what she had been doing and what she did to him. He had a bad feeling that she would go on a rampage. He had only told Terry, and now look! Kaldur was in a coma. Yeah, she had fallen into a shock, but she was still dangerous. She could hurt another person, like Mal, Bart, Robin (whose real name he knew), etc. Even her adopted brother, Garfield. For this, he had to out her.

Terry was working some tech to use on her so she wouldn't be able go crazy with her powers on them. It needed to be done.

"If he wakes, you think he would let us take care of him? He deserves to take a break for once." Conner asked. He knew how Kaldur was. He would make sure everyone okay but wouldn't have let others worried about him. Fortunately, he was good at taking good care of himself.

There was that one time Kaldur got pretty hurt from a mission and had important tasks he had to get done. He was pushing himself, which got himself thrown over Conner's shoulder to carry him to bed so he could rest. He was actually pouting that day as much as he would deny it.

"Don't know, but I will tie him to the bed if he thinks he can get up when he isn't ready," Terry answered, showing his fierce mothering side that Conner loved.

"I knew that I can count on you."

Terry would be able to give Kaldur what he needed. Now Kaldur will get better and be appreciated for all that he suffered through as a mole.

That is if he woke up. Hopefully, he would.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, there was always some sort of sound for Kaldur to hear: voices, timers for the oven, humming, laughter, the ocean, the wind. Conner, Terry, and even Matt would talk to him, hold his hand, and touch his forehead.

Terry could feel the gems working on him, but there was still no sign of Kaldur waking up. He had been able to contact Black Manta about his process. There was still hope.

Nightwing had came over a few days after Beyond got Kaldur. He had heard from Tigress of what happened, and he was a little upset by it that Kaldur's role wasn't retainable anymore. He received a tongue lashing by his brother for going too far. After nearly losing Jason, their brother, the Red Hood, Nightwing had gotten terrified about losing the people he loved and wanted to take the Light down. He worried for Robin's sake. He got a little obsessive about the mission he and Kaldur worked on together.

Once understanding that he had went too far and that Kaldur has done enough, Nightwing apologized. He visited daily to help. With the evidence Conner and Terry gathered for Kaldur's innocence (to guarantee a place for him to come back to) and Nightwing's plans, the team and the league was informed of the mission to get intel on the Light. Everything that helped them, like getting back Lagoon Boy, Impulse, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle, was from Kaldur'ahm's hard work and sacrifice. At the same time, after a specially made inhibitor collar was forced on her, M'gann was outed for abusing her psychic powers. Everyone now knew what she did and what caused the break up between her and Superboy.

With the knowledge that Kaldur was safe somewhere, being tended to, all they had to do is wait and hope as Aquaman told his people about what his former protégé had done for the sake of entire world.

Now all could wait so they welcome back and thank Kaldur for what his work.

* * *

It has been two months since Terry taken Kaldur'ahm into his care. While conditions were still improving, there were still sign of him waking up anything soon. If it kept up, then Terry would have to request Raven's help.

In his room on the first floor of the house, Kaldur's body rested on the bed. The gems were still in their place where Terry put them. Conner was in the room with him asleep on a chair at his bedside while Terry was busy baking more muffins.

The door was open when an small and lithe figure entered the room quietly. The person was familiar with the house and knew that Kaldur was here. Unable to stop staring at the handsome Atlantean, he/she walked towards the bed without disturbing the Superboy. He/she noticed the gems upon his body and sighed at the fact he could never wake again. Terry was trying, but it would be cruel if this was Kaldur'ahm's fate.

The person lifted up a small, soft hand and gently stroked Kaldur's cheek with his/her knuckle.

"Please, wake-up," he/she whispered.

Without any notice, the rose quartz, the emerald, and the amethyst flashed lights. Kaldur began to stir, eyelids flickering to open.

The person jumped and shot out of the room without being noticed. Conner heard the sounds and woke up from his nap. He realized what was happening.

"Terry! Kaldur's waking up!" he yelled, going over to his friend's side.

Pale green eyes opened as Terry ran in.

"W-Where… am I?" Kaldur asked with his voice rough from the lack of use.

"In a safe place," Terry answered him gently while removing the gems and handing him a glass of water, "How are you feeling? Do you remember who you are and what happened to you?"

"I feel dizzy… and tired. I… I can't remember everything, but I know that I'm Kaldur'ahm, the son of Black Manta, former apprentice of my ki… I mean, Aquaman. I don't know what happened to me."

"Well, it looks like your memory is not as bad as we thought. I'm going to get you something to eat while I contact your father. Rest now. Conner, look after him," Terry said as he left the room.

"Yes, dear," Conner called after him. Kaldur looked at him with a confused, somewhat dark-like look.

"I'm surprised you are willing to be in the same room as your enemy, even after I killed Artemis and destroyed Mt. Justice, your home…"

"Kaldur, you can drop the act now. I knew about your undercover mission with Nightwing the day it began," Conner told him. After all this time, listening in on their conversations of transferring info and observing him during their battles against each other, Conner could tell that Kaldur remembered his role as the mole against the Light for Nightwing. He was still _acting_.

"You… knew?" Kaldur was shocked.

"Super hearing, remember? It was an accident when I first heard. I kept up the act and kept an ear open ever since."

"Your acting has improved. So, do you know what happened to me?"

"Yes," Conner sighed, "Did Nightwing tell you that M'gann and I broke up?"

"Uh… vaguely. I think I asked him how everyone was doing and he told me. Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

"A lot of it. You see, M'gann was getting violate with her psychic powers. She was going into the bad guys' heads, ripping out info, and putting them in comas. I noticed what she was doing and confronted her about it. She didn't like that I was upset with her. So, instead of talking about it and getting her to stop, she went into **my** head and tried to make me forget. I caught her on it. I cared about her a lot, so her touch meant something to me. You know about my issues with telepaths. And still, she broke my trust. I broke up with her. Still, she didn't stop. She even got a new boyfriend a few days after the break up."

"Ouch," Kaldur winced.

"Yeah, she's going out with your replacement, La'goon, one of the guys you led us to save. I thought I was protecting everyone by not telling what happened between. I was afraid she would go crazy on us. Then after the rescue of Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Beast Boy, she had fallen into a shock. Beast Boy said she fought you, and so I knew she did the same to you. I asked Beyond to get you and bring here, where we worked on getting you better."

"Why? Even if you knew about it the whole time, why did you keep such an eye on me and my safety."

"Because to me, we're like brothers. You and the original members of the team were there for me when I was fresh out of the pod, when Superman couldn't bear to even look at me without running. You were our leader, the one with the most understanding. Now, I wanted to do something in return. I wanted make sure you would get out of there safely."

"And that young man was… Beyond? I think I remember that he's Batman's son."

"Yeah, but he's different than Bats. Less paranoid, more trusting. He does hero work his own way. While you're here and while he's without his mask, you can call him Terry."

As Conner tried to see what was missing from Kaldur's memory, the said Atlantean only paying attention halfway. While keeping up with the conversation, he was thinking about two things: one, Conner was speaking about Beyond with adoration, and two, just who was the owner of that voice that woke him from the coma, who did that touch belong to?

* * *

When Kaldur asked Conner who knew at Terry's house that day, he was told: Nightwing, Robin, and a meta girl Terry called Raven. He was still puzzled.

Nightwing had come over again to see Kaldur now that he was awake.

"Tigress is taking care of everything now. You can rest now. Everyone knows what you did for them," Nightwing had told them.

Kaldur was in a bit of a shock. His father, Black Manta, knew he was a mole. He still cared and was okay with it. His father, though a villain, cared about him like Lex Luthor cared about Conner.

"So, uh," Kaldur began, coming out of his shock, "What is going on between Conner and your brother."

Nightwing burst out laughing. "They're dating! Conner had finally started to move on from M'gann. He started going out with Terry, with permission, of course. Apparently, he's been happier than he's ever been."

"I'm glad if I remember right, you told me he withdrawn from everyone. He was depressed."

"Yeah," Nightwing sighed sadly, "I guess I hadn't really noticed much until Terry chew me out for forgetting his birthday. I think he was lonely for a while without Terry. I mean, you were on the mission, I was focused on both said mission and leading the team, Wally was retired, Artemis 'died', M'gann betrayed him, Raquel and Zantanna moved on to the Justice League, and the rest of the team were new members where only really Robin and Blue Beetle gotten closer to him. Terry was always there for him since they met."

"I can't believe it was M'gann who did this to me. She was… a very sweet girl. What happened?"

"I don't know. Only Conner really noticed what she was doing. He tried to get her to stop, but then you know what happened. She just kept getting more and more violate with her powers until she went too far. From what I can get, she wanted revenged Artemis's murder, thinking you really were a bad guy now."

Kaldur sighed. They did go a bit far, even for the sake of the planet. He was glad that the most recent info he had gotten about the REACH was retrieved from a submissive M'gann.

"Well, get some rest and whatever you do listen to listen to Terry's instructions. You'll find yourself strapped onto the bed before you know it," Nightwing warned with a chuckle of amusement as he stood up.

"All right, my friend," Kaldur said, believing him.

When Nightwing left, Kaldur laid back down and thought about that voice. For some reason, he could get it out of his head. As he closed his eyes, he wondered who was the owner.

* * *

Terry stared intensely at the three gems in his hand. It was the amethyst, emerald, and the rose quartz. He had felt something when he was taking them off of Kaldur.

"Hey," Conner greeted with a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Hey to you too," Terry said to him.

"Is there something wrong? You've stared at those gems for a while now."

"Nothing bad, I think. There's something that caught my attention. Kaldur's awaken was suppose to be gradual. There was a little sign he was waking up, but then all of the sudden, he wakes in a second. Not that I'm not glad about it, but it's strange. I feel something in these gems. Someone was there in the room the minute he woke. Someone unwittingly pulled him out of the coma," Terry explained.

"Is this something we should be worried about?"

"No, I believe this may be a good thing. The gems for the heart chakra reacted, which means…"

"Kaldur has a chance to love again," the Superboy finished with a smile.

"Whoever the person was that woke him may be the candidate and is a friend who knows about my house."

Terry and Conner smiled at each other in hope. Kaldur had awaken, was freed, and could return to the others without problems. He was going to be all right. It felt so good to be able to help him. Even with the invasion still going on, there was a chance that things were looking up.

Every good thing counts.

**_~End_**

* * *

If that's not how spirtual healing goes or how the gems are used, don't flame it. I got the idea of spiritual healing from Element Gypsy's Beyblade story, Heart Chakra.

Now, tell me how you want Kaldur's new love to be. Answer my poll about Tim's pairing and the one who gets the least amount of votes will mostly be given to Kaldur! So, will it be Tim or Raven? Choose please!


End file.
